The Missing Bat
by jennycampbell94
Summary: Batman has gone missing. Nightwing, Flash, Wonder Woman and the Green Arrow team up to find him. I have written this story before but I've written it again to improve it as I wasn't happy with it.


**The Missing Bat.**

 **Synopsis**

 **The greatest detective has gone missing after a night patrol and can not be found. Nightwing travels to Wayne manor to find out the whereabouts of Batman. He is quickly joined by Green Arrow,**  
 **Flash and Wonder Woman. Together they work together in an investigation to find Batman.**

 **Page 1 Panel 1** \- This is a panel of a TV screen with the news channel on. Summer Gleeson is reporting an incident at a dock yard. There is a ship that is badly damaged in the background.

 **Summer Gleeson** \- "Hello and good morning. I am standing here today in the dock yard where a shipment robbery has taken place. It is believed the ship was carrying military grade weapons. Two men have been killed and three injured. I have a survivor of this horrific ordeal with me today."

 **Page 1 - Panel 2** \- This is the same view. Summer is standing on the right hand side and the survivor is standing on the left side. The survivor looks nervous and is shaking.

 **Summer Gleeson** \- "Hello Sir. Please can you tell me? Did you see what the attackers looked like."

 **Survivor** \- "N-no I couldn't get a good look. T-they where like ninjas with s-swords. I just r-ran for my l-life!"

 **Summer Gleeson** \- "And what were you doing at the time the attack took place."

 **Survivor** \- "I-I. was on a break c-catching up on my sleep."

 **Page 1 Panel 3** \- This is the same view. The Surviour is crying.

 **Summer Gleeson** \- "Tell us! What happened when you found out about the on coming attack?"

 **Survivor** \- "I was woke up by the sound of gun fire. I opened the door and my best friend was dead! the guy came after me and I ran. I shouted for batman but he never turned up."

 **Page 4 - Panel 4** \- This is the same view the camera has moved back to summer.

 **Summer Gleeson** \- "There you have it! A horrific attack that took innocent victims life and no Batman! Where was Batman? Why didn't he show?

 ***Day 2***  
 **Page 2 Panel 1** \- This is the same view. Summer Gleeson is at the a scene of another is dark outside. There is a jewellery store that is all smashed and on fire. there is a fireman putting out the flames.

 **Summer Gleeson** \- "Hello and Good Evening. I am standing here in the late night where a jewellery robbery has just taken place minutes ago. The robbery has yet again claimed another life. This time the jewellery store owner. Again there was no sign of the bat vigilante. Where is Batman!"

 ***Day 3***

 **Page 2 - Panel 2** \- This is the same view as before. Behind Summer Gleeson is the Arkham Asylum Gates and police cars.

 **Summer Gleeson** \- "Hello and Good morning! I am stood here today at Arkham Asylum where a break out has taken place. Yet again Batman has not shown up. Police have not yet confirmed who has escaped until then i warn everyone to stay in there homes until it is safe. Where is Batman?"

 **Page 3 - Panel 1** \- This is of Dick Grayson sat watching the telly. This is a front view of Nightwing but at a slight angle so you can see the edge of the TV. Dick Grayson is sat on the couch wearing a T-Shirt and blue pyjamas pants. He is sat on the couch with his legs up eating a bowl of cereal.

 **Dick** \- "Hmmm... 3 major crimes in 3 days... and no sign of the big bad Batman. Sounds a little to weird for me. Maybe I should go to Wayne Manor and see what his problem is.

 **Page 3 - Panel 2** \- This is a view of Wayne Manor. You can see the back of Dick driving up to Wayne Manor.

 **Page 3 - Panel 3** \- This is a view of Dick entering the house.  
he is being greeted by Alfred. Alfred looks panicked.

 **Alfred** \- "I am rather glad you're here master Dick. Perhaps one knows the where about of Master Bruce?"

 **Dick** \- "I was about to ask the same question."

 **Alfred** \- "Then we're both at a loss here sir. Could I offer you a refreshment of some sort?"

 **Dick** \- "I'd kill for your famous P &J sandwiches Alfred!"

 **Page 3 - Panel 4** \- This is of Dick Grayson wondering around the living room. In the background. The Green Arrow, Flash and Wonder Woman is walking in.

 **Oliver** \- "Where is Batman? He hasn't been answering his Justice League Alert Calls from the Batcave.

 **Page 3 - Panel 5** \- This is a side view of Dick Grayson. He is standing in front of Green Arrow, Flash and Wonder Woman.

 **Nightwing** \- "Hello Arrow Guy, Barry and last but not the least the only women I'm afraid of.

 **Wally** \- "Come on dick, you know its me. Wally."

 **Wonder Woman** \- "This is no time to play games. Batman is must unite together to find him!"

 **Oliver** \- "Does anyone nowhere Bruce was last seen."

 **Page 4 - Panel 1** \- This of Dick Grayson he has his hands to his mouth and is shouting.

 **Dick** \- "OHHHH ALFREEDDD! ROBIN HOOD WANTS YOU TO ANSWER HIS QUESTION!"

 **Page 4 - Panel 2** \- This a view of Alfred walking in. There is a side view of Dick Grayson. Alfred is holding a tray with some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

 **Dick** \- "Sorry guys there all out of P &J sandwiches. First come first serve."

 **Page 4 -Panel 3 -** This is still a front view of Alfred but at a slight angle. He is Handing the sandwiches to Dick. Green Arrow, Wally and wonder woman is on the other side.

 **Alfred** \- "Your peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as requested Master Dick."

 **Wally** \- "Seriously Dick! Bruce missing and your eating sandwiches!"

 **Dick** \- "Hey! It's comfort food."

 **Page 4 - Panel 4** \- This is a side view of Alfred and Green Arrow. Alfred is holding the tray up right on his hand.

 **Oliver** \- "Where did you last see Bruce?"

 **Alfred** \- "The last time I saw him he was going off out for his nightly patrol Sir. I'm afraid my information is no use Sir."

 **Page 4 - Panel 5** \- This is a view of Dick Grayson. He is talking but has food in his mouth. He has a sandwich in his hand.

 **Dick** \- "Batman has a lot of enemies. Maybe we can talk to them.

 **Page 4 - Panel 6** \- This is the same view. Dick is counting with his fingers.

 **Dick** \- "There's Penguin, Joker and Harley, Killer croc,  
Two-Face, Riddler and a whole lot more. Most of them are locked away so they definitely couldn't kidnap him."

 **Page 5 - Panel 1** \- This is a side view of the 4 of them. Alfred is at the back and is in front.

 **Dick** -"There was a breakout at Asylum last night. I could go as Joker, Harley and the Riddler if they know anything."

 **Oliver** \- "That's a good idea. Wally you take Two-Face, Diana.  
Killer Croc and I'll talk to Mr Cobblepot. We'll meet back here after to see what our next step is."

 **Page 6 - Panel 1** \- This is a view of the Arkham Asylum Sign.

 **Page 6 - Panel 2** \- Nightwing is at Arkham Asylum. He is being led down a hall way to Joker's cell. This is a front view of Nightwing and the nurse. The nurse is wearing a Black suit skirt, a blue shirt and white overcoat.

 **Page 6 - Panel 3** \- This is of Nightwing entering Jokers cell. This is a front view of Nightwing coming into the door.

 **Page 6 - Panel 4** \- This is of Joker. He has his arms up in the air. This is a front view of Joker.

 **Joker** \- "AHH LOOK WHO IT IS! The Robin I haven't killed yet!"

 **Page 6 - Panel 5** \- This is a side view of Nightwing and joker. Joker is sat down on the bed.

 **Nightwing** \- "Nice to see you to and still locked away I see. Do you know anything on the disappearance of my good old buddy Batman."

 **Joker** \- "No and if I did I wouldn't tell you. IT WOULD RUIN THE FUN!

 **Nightwing** \- "Ok. thanks for your kind of corporation I guess."

 **Page 6 - Panel 6** \- This is a front view of Nightwing leaving. He is leaving the room and behind him is Joker.

 **Joker** \- "Oh and Boy Blunder! Don't forget to check the belfry. HAHAHAHAHA"

 **Page 7 Panel 1** \- This is of the door to Jokers cell. There is laughter coming from the door.

 **Page 7 - Panel 2** **-** This is of Nightwing being led to Harleys cell. Same Panel as the other one.

 **Nightwing** \- "one nut down another one to go!"

 **Page 7 - Panel 3** \- This is of Harley on her bed looking at Nightwing as he comes in the door. The view is from an angle where you can see the front of Harley and the side of Nightwing.

 **Harley** \- "AM I FREE TO GO! Boy that went quick!"

 **Nightwing** \- "Not quite yet Harley. What do you know of the disappearance of Batman?

 **Page 7 - Panel 4** \- This is of Harley she has he arms crossed and is turning her head away.

 **Harley** \- I DON'T KNOW NOTHING. I DIDN'T DO IT. I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA! INNOCENT!"

 **Page 7 - Panel 5** \- This is of Harley and Nightwing. This is a side view of Nightwing. Harley has thrown herself on the bed.

 **Nightwing** \- "No one said you have. Do you know anything?"

 **Harley** \- "HOW WOULD I KNOW I'M LOCKED UP IN HERE ALLLL DAY!"

 **Nightwing** \- "Ok. Oh and one more question. Do you know who broke out of here yesterday?"

 **Page 7 - Panel 6** \- This is of Harley she has sat up and is smiling. The view is just of her face.

 **Harley** \- "OH YEAH! Good old eddy. He's a fun guy.

 **Page 8 - Panel 1** \- This is of Harley again. She is stood up and has her hands up and is looking up. she is shouting.

 **Harley** \- "BUT HE COULD OF GOT ME AND MY PUDDIN OUT. WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR THESE DAYS! HUH!"

 **Page 8 - Panel 2** \- This is of Nightwing about to open the door. The view is a side view again. Harley is sat on the bed with her legs crossed and Nightwing has he back to her.

 **Harley** \- "HEY BIRD BRAIN CAN YOU TELL THE COOK TO MAKE SOMETHING NICE FOR A CHANGE. THE FOOD STINKS!"

 **Page 8 - Panel 3** \- This is of Green Arrow walking into the iceberg lounge. The view is from behind Green Arrow. Penguin has his back turned and is talking to one of his men.

 **Penguin -** "We're closed!"

 **Green Arrow** \- "I wasn't here for Business. What do you know on the disappearance of Batman?"

 **Page 8 - Panel 4** \- This is of Penguin and Green Arrow. This is side view of both of them. Penguin is walking backwards and looks scared.

 **Penguin** \- "I don't have a clue what your talking about."

 **Green arrow** \- "Why you so scared then."

 **Page 8 - Panel 5** \- This is of Green Arrow throwing Penguin towards the bar. This is a side view. Green arrow has penguin by the back of the collar.

 **Page 8 - Panel 6** \- This is of penguin crawling to his feet. Green Arrow is walking towards him. This is still a side view.

 **Green Arrow** \- "Now are you gunna do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice Cobblepot?"

 **Penguin** \- "Ok. I don't know much only what's been said by others?"

 **Green arrow** \- "And what did the others say?"

 **Penguin** \- "Deathstroke did it!"

 **Page 9 - Panel 1** \- This is of Wonder Woman at the reception of Blackgate prison. She is talking to a Prison Guard. The view is a side view but slightly towards the back of the prison gaurd.

 **Wonder Woman** \- "Hello. I need to ask Killer Croc a few questions about the disap...

 **Guard** \- "No can do lady. He's in lock down. No Visitors!"

 **Page 9 - Panel 2** \- This is of another guard running in. This is still the same view.

 **Guard** \- "SECURE THE EXITS CROC'S ESCAPED!"

 **Wonder Woman** \- "Anything I can help with?"

 **Page 9 - Panel 3** \- This is of the Prison Guard. He looks shocked.

 **Guard** \- "WONDER WOMAN! What great timing! FOLLOW ME!

 **Page 9 - Panel 4** \- This is of the prison guard walking Wonder Woman down a prison corridor to the lockdown unit.

 **Guard** \- "He's just down there."

 **Page 10 - Panel 1** \- This a back view of Killer Croc. He is about to throw a guard. Wonder Woman is behind him. This is also a view from behind her.

 **Wonder Woman** \- "UNHAND THE GUARD YOU FOUL MONSTER. I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

 **Page 10 - Panel 2** \- This is the same view. Croc has turned to the side and is looking at Wonder Woman.

 **Killer Croc** \- "What did you just call me?"

 **Page 10 - Panel 3** \- Killer croc is now running toward Wonder Woman.

 **Page 11 - Panel 1** \- Wonder Woman has wrapped her lasso around his neck.

 **Page 11 - Panel 2** \- Wonder Woman has turned round and is kneeling slightly as she throws killer croc into his cell.

 **Page 11 - Panel 3** \- This is a front view of Wonder Woman. She has lasso in one hand and is walking towards Killer croc.

 **Wonder Women** \- "Now. Let's talk.

 **Page 12 - Panel 1** \- Two-Face is sorting out all his money. The view is from the back of Two-Face. The flash is in front of him.

 **The Flash** \- "Wow someone hasn't had their beauty sleep."

 **Two-Face** \- "How did you get in here!"

 **The Flash** \- "I just ran past your guards. What do you know about Batman going missing?"

 **Page 12 - Panel 2** \- This is a side view of Two-Face and Flash but slightly turned towards the back of the Flash so you can see more of Two-Faces face.

 **Two-Face-"** Why would I tell you anything?"

 **Flash -** "Why don't you flip that coin? heads you tell me tales you don't!"

 **Page 12 - Panel 3** \- This is a view of Two-Faces hand. He is flipping the coin in mid air and The Flashes Hand is grabbing the coin.

 **Page 12 - Panel 3** \- This is a side view of Two-Face and a front view of the Flash. The flash is spinning the coin.

 **Two-Face** \- "My Coin. Where's it gone?"

 **Flash** \- "Looking for something?"

 **Page 12 - Panel 4** \- This is of Two-Face walking towards Flash.

 **Two-Face** \- "Give me my coin back!"

 **Flash** \- "Tell me what you know on the Batman disappearance is and i will!"

 **Two-Face -** "Ok. Fine. Deathstroke Kidnapped Batman. That's all I know."

 **Page 13 - Panel 1** \- Everyone's back at Wayne Manor. The view is from above them slightly but at a slight angle near to a front. There in a circle and Nightwing is just walking in.

 **Nightwing** \- "Riddler broke out of prison. Buts that's about far as I know."

 **Green Arrow** \- "Deathstroke kidnapped Batman."

 **Nightwing** \- "Does anyone no where his location is."

 **Page 13 - Panel 2** \- This is the same view about from where Flash is A streak of lightining.

 **Panel 13 - Panel 3** \- This the same view Nightwing is in the circle and Flash is stood next to him.

 **Flash** \- "Found him! He's in BludHaven."

 **Page 13 - Panel 1 -** This is of BludHaven at the location of Deathstroke. This is a view of Deathstroke and behind him is Nightwing, Green Arrow,Flash and Wonder Woman.

 **Nightwing** \- "Where is Batman!"

 **Deathstroke** \- "I dunno. Perhaps he's still laying in the pool of his own spit and blood."

 **Nightwing** \- "Where are you going? I'm talking to you! Slade!"

 **Deathstroke** \- "You gunna stop me Boy."

 **Nightwing** \- "No. But we are!"

 **Page 13 - Panel 2 -** This is the same view. Deathstroke has turned around.

 **Deathstroke** \- "You 4 are gunna take me on! Ha."

 **Wonder Woman** \- "No but I will."

 **Page 14 - Panel 1** \- This is a side view Wonder Woman has her shield out above her head and is blocking an oncoming attack from Deathstroke. Deathstroke is in the air with his sword.

 **Page 14 - Panel 2 -** Wonder Woman and Deathstroke are having a sword fight. This is a close up side view of both their are close together and there swords are locked together.

 **Page 14 - Panel 3** \- This is the same view. Wonder Woman is kicking Deathstroke in the stomach. she still has her sword.

 **Page 14 - Panel 4** \- This is the same view. Wonder Woman has got her lasso around Deathstrokes neck.

 **Wonder Woman** \- "The power of the Lasso compels you to the truth."

 **Page 15 - Panel 1** \- This is a view of Deathstroke kneeling on the floor and is struggling the lasso is around his neck. He is trying to loosen it.

 **Deathstroke** \- "I *ugghh* was hired. *ugghh* by someone called *ugh* Samson! Hehired me for the shipment, kidnapping batman and breaking out Nygma That's all I know *ugh* He also gave me a note. *ugghh* it's just numbers"

 **Page 15 Panel 2 -** This is a view of Nightwing. the view is from behind him and you can see Deathstroke in front of him.

 **Nightwing** \- "OOHH You just got beat by a girl!.. Lets get him tied up and send him the police department."

 **Page 15 - Panel 3** \- This is in the Bat cave. they are looking at the note. The note is on the table and they are stood around it. The note has numbers on it's(15 21 20 - 15 6 - 20 8 5 - 5 1 20 5 18 - 19 15 13 5 20 8 9 14 7 - 20 15 5 1 20 - 15 21 20 - 15 6 - 20 8 5 - 19 20 18 15 14 7 - 19 15 13 5 20 8 9 14 7 -19 23 5 5 20.)

 **Nightwing** \- "it must be some kind of riddle."

 **Green Arrow** \- "It must co-ordinates to Batman's location or that Samson guy."

 **Nightwing** \- "Lets type in the co-ordinates into the bat computer. Also find out as much as we can on Samson."

 **Page 15 - Panel 4** \- This is Nightwing sat the bat computer. Wonder Woman is stood next to Nightwing. The view is from behind them. The screen says 'Error'

 **Nightwing** \- "The Co-ordinates don't exist and there's no one known called Samson. Well no one that could have a problem with him."

 **Page 15 - Panel 5** \- This is of Alfred. He has the note in his hand and is looking at it.

 **Alfred** \- "Hmm - If you don't mind me suggesting Master Dick. This appears to me as some kind of Morse Code."

 **Page 15 - Panel 6** \- This is of Nightwing and Alfred. The view is from the side of them.

 **Nightwing** \- "Would you mind translating it for me Alfred."

 **Alfred** \- "HMM... Ah Yes Out of the eater something to eat, out of the strong something sweet."

 **Nightwing** \- "How does that help in anyway?"

 **Alfred** \- "I do recall this to be the Samson riddle. No one could solve it without threating his wife I I'm correct."

 **Nightwing** \- So it is a riddle. Someone paid Slade Wilson to break The Riddler out of Arkham. Riddler must be behind it all! I think its time we pay him a visit."

 **Page 16 - Panel 1** \- This is the same view Green Arrow is now talking with them.

 **Green Arrow** \- "Well how are we gunna find him? He could be anywhere."

 **Alfred** \- "Master Bruce kept Riddler's Cane last time he handed him into custody. If I do recall Master Bruce was setting up a homing device to his computer if Riddler had every made a replica one."

 **Nightwing** \- "We should check the Bat-Computer for any signals from the Riddler."

 **Page 16 - Panel 2** \- This is of Nightwing, Green Arrow and Alfred at the computer Nightwing is sat down. Alfred is stood on his right and Green arrow is stood on the left. The view is from the back so that you can see the screen. The screen has a red light on a location on the map.

 **Nightwing** \- "He's at the docks! I think It's time to pay him a visit."

 **Page 17 - Panel 1** \- This is at the location of Batman. The view is from the back of Flash, Green Arrow, Nightwing and Wonder Woman. In the Front is a big missile with Batman tied up and Riddler surrounded with his Henchmen.

 **Riddler** \- "You just couldn't wait until my broadcast could you! GET THEM!"

 **Page 18 - Panel 1** \- This is a view as before Riddler's Henchmen are walking towards them with machine guns.

 **Nightwing** \- Arrow, Flash you take down the men. Wonder Woman help me get Batman free whilst I disarm the Missile!"

 **Page 18 - Panel 2** \- This is of Flash moving past Riddler's men taking the Machine Guns off them.

 **Page 18 - Panel 3** \- This is of Green Arrow Shooting the Henchmen with his Bow and Arrow.

 **Page 18 - Panel 4** \- This is of Nightwing and Wonder Woman. They are at the Missile. They are trying to workout the password to stop the Missile. The view is from behind them there is a riddle written on the Missile 'When you do not know what I am, then I am something. But when you know what I am, then I am nothing. What am I?'

 **Wonder Woman** \- "What does that mean."

 **Nightwing** \- *mumbles*... "A riddle! It must be the code to stop the Missile."

 **Page 18 - Panel 5 -** This is of Wonder Woman and Nightwing. This is a front view of them.  
Nightwing is shrugging his shoulders and has his arms up. and Wonder Woman is writing the code in.

 **Wonder Woman** \- "I'm impressed on how quickly you worked that out."

 **Nightwing** \- "Hey. They didn't call me the Boy Wonder for nothing!"

 **Page 18 - Panel 6** \- This is of Nightwing and Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman is lowering the missile down so she can untie Batman.

 **Nightwing** \- "You finish up here. I'm gunna stop Riddler from getting away!"

 **Page 19 - Panel 1** \- This is of Riddler running away. He has stopped and is talking to Nightwing.  
The view is from the side and there's a distance between them.

 **The Riddler** \- "Why couldn't of you just waited until I had shown the whole of Gotham that my superior intellect has helped me catch Batman!"

 **Nightwing** \- "Cause I'm smart than you. clearly."

 **Page 19 - Panel 2** \- This is a front view of Riddler. behind him is a dark Batman figure.

 **Batman** \- "The games over Riddler!"

 **Page 19 - Panel 3 -** This is of Riddler and Batman. This is a side view of them. Riddler has his hands in front of him and looks terrified.

 **Riddler** \- "No. Your supposed to be tied up. The Missile should have gone by now."

 **Batman -** "I guess Nightwing out smarted you on that one as well."

 **Page 19 - Panel 3** \- This is of Batman punching Riddler. Riddler is on the floor knocked out and batman is standing above him. this is a front view of Batman.

 **Page 19 - Panel 4** \- This is of Riddler in a police car being driven away.

 **Page 20 - Panel 1** \- This is of Batman and Nightwing on a building this is a side view of both of them standing side by side. Batman on the furthest end standing out a bit more.

 **Nightwing** \- "I can't believe you let some Riddler creep kidnap you. I mean out of all the people out there. Edward Nygma. Seriously Batman. I think your losing your touch."

 **Batman** \- "Now's not the time for Jokes."

 **Nightwing** \- "Well at least that part hasn't changed."


End file.
